Raising Hannah
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: A series of one shots about raising Hannah Holmes, yep, Sherlock's daughter, from Baby to teen, the ups and down, the happy moments and the sad, mostly Fluffy, with some serious chapters, please review
1. Hannah Lucy Holmes

A/N: _Hi! I decided I'm gonna write some fluff for a while and instead of having them all separate there all going to be in the one story, so it's a series of fluffy one shots. This first one isn't very fluffy towards the end, but it gets better I promise!_

Sherlock sat waiting, he looked at the clock, it was 11.05 pm, after what seemed like an hour he checked it again: 11.05 pm, Aishling had been in labour forever; well it was probably a lot worse for her. Sherlock was freaked out when he had got a phone call from the hospital saying Aishling was about to give birth. The baby was going to be two months premature.

A nurse stepped walked up to Sherlock.

"Mr Holmes, your partner has given birth, now you can see the baby now, she's in an incubator"

She? Sherlock was positive it was a boy, Sherlock nodded and the nurse led him to in front if window, inside were rows of babies all in incubator's

"Your daughter is in the one down there" the nurse pointed to an incubator near the very back, Sherlock couldn't see her very well because she was so small.

"Would you like to see her?" Sherlock nodded slowly, the nurse opened the door and walked in, Sherlock after her, and the nurse led him down the rows of incubator's. The stopped, Sherlock froze, in the incubator was a very small baby, she had straight dark hair, her eyes were closed, a tube was under her nose, a machine beeped quietly nearby.

"I don't know…" The nurse smiled and took Sherlock's arm, leading him over to the incubator.

"It's okay Mr Holmes" The nurse pushed Sherlock into the chair next to the baby.

"Do you have any ideas for a name?"

"Aishling want's to call her Carra"

"Do you?"

"I don't know" The nurse walked away tending to other preemies.

Sherlock looked at his daughter. She was small and delicate. Sherlock felt something he never thought he would feel. Confusion, but most of all. He was terrified; the great Sherlock Holmes was confused and scared.

She was so small, Sherlock just looked at her for a moment, he realized then there were only two things he loved in the world.

His daughter and her mother. He smiled the tears welling in his eyes. He put a finger on the glass, where her hand was pressed against. He quickly wiped away his tears and stood, he strode from the room, walking to Aishling's room.

He knocked on the door gently.

"Come in you sod" Croaked a woman's voice from inside, Sherlock smiled as he opened the door, he closed it behind him and then he face the bed.

Lying there was Aishling, her red hair loose around her face, her dark blue eyes looked tired. Sherlock walked over and sat next to her.

"Did you see her?" She asked weakly. Sherlock nodded.

"She was beautiful, dark hair, button nose and rosy full lips" Aishling smiled.

"She's gets all that from me you know" she teased Sherlock

"Yeah she does" Aishling smiled, Sherlock leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Six weeks later they had brought their baby home; her name was Hannah Lucy Holmes.

Sherlock walked into the flat, the flat was cluttered with baby stuff, toys, books etc. Sherlock didn't mind, he wasn't exactly one for perfect ship shape flat. No to be honest with himself he was a messy pup.

"Aishling I got everything you asked" Sherlock walked into the kitchen setting down the plastic bags full of groceries.

"Aishling where are you?" Sherlock left the kitchen and walked into the bedroom, nothing was out of place. Everything expect Aishling.

She was on the floor, her red hair spread out around her like a halo; her skin was paler than normal, her eyes were open and she wasn't breathing.

"Aishling!" Sherlock ran to her and lifted her into his arms. He put a hand in front of her mouth, nothing. He checked her pulse, nothing. He looked into her eyes. No light, no light in her bright blue eyes. He was stunned, the tears slowly dripping down his face. She was gone…

Sherlock walked across the grave-yard with the rest of procession, Hannah in his arms, she was still small and was totally oblivious she didn't have a mother any more.

Mycroft walked alongside his little brother, a sombre expression on his face.

Sherlock stopped; sitting in front of him was a white marble headstone.

"Aishling Carra Hannah Keogh, loving mother to Hannah, loving partner to Sherlock and daughter to Gerald and Siobhan.

"Mummy" Mrs Holmes stopped and looked at her younger son.

"Yes Sherly?"

"Take Hannah, I- I can't do this" Mrs Holmes nodded and took her granddaughter, Sherlock walked quickly away, when he was far away from the funeral he fell on his knees in front of two mausoleums: The Holmes and some other one.

He began crying, Sherlock was actually crying. He felt like someone had cut the strings that held him to earth and now he was floating, not really in his body. He felt like he had his heart wrenched out of his chest. He pulled at his hair.

"Stop Sherlock, Stop!" He growled.

"Sherlock?" Sherlock froze, he looked up and came face to face with Aishling, and it was just her ghost.

"Sherlock don't cry" She begged as she took Sherlock's face in her hands. She kneeled down next to him.

"I can't, you're gone" Aishling shook her head.

"I'm not gone"

"I buried you, yes you are!"

"You forgot Hannah Sherlock, she's half me don't forget" Sherlock nodded.

"Take care of her. If not for you for me" Sherlock nodded

"I promise" Aishling smiled and kissed Sherlock on the forehead. She stood and walked over to the steps of the Holmes tomb, she looked back at him for a moment and then walked into the light, disappearing.

Sherlock walked back, the funeral was nearly over. He took Hannah from his mother; he made a promise to Aishling. He would take care of Hannah.

If not for himself, for Aishling…


	2. Sherlock versus Ikea

_A/N: __Hi! It's me again, I am happy to say I got a great response from the first chapter which made we keep going, I write this in Ikea, one of my least favourite places in the world, so I decided Sherlock Holmes would hate it just like me, and this is why…_

Sherlock hates shopping, even in years to come when he shares a flat John Watson, he'll always get John or Hannah to do it. Usually to get milk. Sherlock isn't sure what he hates about it, If you were ask Hannah she'd say it started many years ago when she was five and she needed a new bed…. That was the Sherlock Holmes encountered… Ikea…

Sherlock yawned and rolled off the couch, he stood, straitening his suit jacket, he walked into his daughter's bedroom, he had to stop himself laughing, Hannah lay there in her cot. A cot far too small for her, it was so small; her feet went through the bars at the bottom. Sherlock shook his head; he went over to the bed and woke Hannah gently.

"Come on Hannah time to wake up" Hannah yawned as Sherlock lifted her out of the bed and walked into the kitchen, he set her in her high chair. He sat down at the table after giving Hannah her breakfast [Which was all over her face] he picked up the landline and rang his mother's home number. Instead of getting his mother he got Mycroft.

"Put me onto Mummy Mycroft" he demanded like a child.

"No Sherlock, she's busy" in fact Mrs Holmes was out of the patio enjoying her breakfast.

"Well, do you know if she has any beds for Hannah's size?"

"No, Sherlock"

"Well do you know where I can get one?"

"Yes, there's this new place… Anthea what's it called? Ah yes Ikea, I'll send a car around"

"Mycroft No-" before Sherlock could finish Mycroft had hung up; Sherlock dropped the phone on the table and then looked across at his daughter, she looked at him innocently.

"Looks like Uncle Mycroft is coming around" She groaned.

True to his word a few moments later, Mycroft pulled up in one of his black Government Issue cars. He met Sherlock and Hannah at the steps.

The drive to Ikea was silent and awkward. Anthea sat in front of them typing furiously, Hannah sat in between her uncle and father, they arrived and got out. The minute they got out Sherlock had a feeling he wasn't going to enjoy this.

Anthea, Mycroft and Sherlock walked into the warm building, Hannah held onto Sherlock's hand, scared of how big it was and all the noise.

Anthea stopped typing for a moment and took something from her bottomless pit that she called a black Channel bag or Mary Poppins bag as Sherlock called it.

She took out a multi-coloured leash. Sherlock looked at her confused.

"Where's the dog?" He asked

"Very funny Sherlock, it's a child leash" said Mycroft as Anthea strapped the leash to Hannah, who looked down at it with disgust.

"I'm sorry, my daughter isn't a juvenile delinquent, she doesn't have a record for running away"

"Sherlock if she's anything like you, she will" Sherlock sighed, he looked down at Hannah, she smiled in an evil way up at him. Sherlock nodded his head slightly.

"Uh Mycroft can you please take Hannah's… child leash, it's just you're so much more… stricter than I am" Mycroft smiled in a full of himself way as he took the leash from Sherlock, he wrapped it around his wrist.

"Good choice little brother" Sherlock smirked. Hannah quick as a flash was off, she ran through the aisles, taking an unsuspecting Mycroft with her. She abruptly stopped, causing Mycroft to fall flat on his face. After a few moments Mycroft was back to where Anthea and Sherlock were standing. His face had a pink tone to it. It reminded Sherlock of a pig. Sherlock chuckled when he saw his brother; he picked Hannah up and then stared at the map intensely. He pointed to one of the aisle on the blue map.

"We go down the right…"

"No, no Sherlock we go down the Left!" Said Mycroft stubbornly as he pointed to another aisle.

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!" Anthea got sick of hearing them bicker.

"Straight ahead!" she yelled over them, the two stopped and looked at her, she gestured to the aisle straight in ahead of them.

"The map says straight ahead" The pair looked like they were just scolded

"Alright Anthea, you lead the way" said Mycroft as he gestured to the aisle. Anthea nodded and walked straight ahead.

"Come with me Hannah" Hannah squirmed in her father's arms, he set her down and Hannah ran after Anthea. Sherlock and Mycroft followed, Sherlock pushed Mycroft slightly, and Mycroft stopped annoyed. Mycroft shoved Sherlock from behind. Hannah looked back at them, she frowned at them. Her hands on her hips.

"Uncle Mykie, Daddy, stop!" The pair stopped and looked down at the little girl.

"Good" with that she turned on her heel and took Anthea's hand, who led her down the aisles.

After what seemed like hours, they finally reached the beds

"Okay, now Hannah choose wisely, because I never want to come here again" Sherlock whispered into his daughters ear

"So get one that will last you until your 13 at least" Hannah nodded as she walked over to one bed and sat down on it. It was single wrought iron bed. Sherlock nodded.

It was official, Sherlock was in hell. And to make it worse, he was lost in Hell.

Sherlock walked along the millions of rows of flat packs, he looked around frantically, and he was lost. The great Sherlock Holmes was lost. The man you were meant to remember everything in one look. He became so lost he began running; he was so confused he ran right into Mycroft. Mycroft stood obviously angry.

"Stop acting like such a child" Sherlock walked along after them, something caught his eyes. It was one of those flatbed trolleys, used for flat packs.

"Hannah come here" Hannah walked over to him, he grabbed the trolley and placed Hannah on the bed, she sat down. He began running with it, when it had reached enough speed, he put one foot on the bottom bar and held onto the bar for dear life, they flew along the long aisle, Sherlock's coat blowing behind him, Hannah's hair blowing in her face, after what seemed like hours they crashed into stacked boxes.

"Sherlock!" yelled Mycroft.

Sherlock was being escorted out of Ikea by two guards.

"Now we don't-"

"Don't worry you'll never see me here again" with that the guards turned and walked back into Ikea. Sherlock looked down at Hannah.

"At least we got your bed" Hannah nodded.

That is why Sherlock Holmes hates shopping…

Because there are few places he isn't banned from!

_A/N: Thank you to:_

_Sandraxx Seventeenforeverxoxo phntomphansunite _

_Shonny girl spenderlover puppyprongs and everybody else. Thanks for all the support, please review!_


	3. Singing by the Piano

_A/N:__ Hi! It's me again, this chapter is kinda fluffy, not make you sick fluffy, just the right amount of fluff, I realized barely any of the Sherlock and his kid fanfic, they don't usually touch on the fact that Sherlock is musical, so this is me touching on the subject._

Sherlock walked up, the stairs leading to the flat, when he was outside the flat he heard music come from under the door; he opened the door and quietly slipped in. He looked over at the window; Hannah sat at the piano, her feet not touching the ground. Her long silky brown hair cascading down her back like a waterfall, her small fingers quickly hopped from key to key, and the song she was playing was, quick and beautiful. Sherlock walked over and from behind placed his fingers under her small hands, he began playing the song from the start, Hannah smiled up at him, he smiled down at her, and she took her hands from the piano, letting her father take over.

"_Ever since I was a child_

_I've turned it over in my mind_

_I sang by the piano_

_Tore my yellow dress and_

_Cried and cried and cried_

_Turn off all the lights_

_Let the morning come, come…" _Started Sherlock, Hannah took over.

"_Now there's green light in my eyes_

_And my lover on my mind_

_And I sing from the piano_

_Tear my yellow dress and_

_Cry and cry and cry_

_Over the love of you_

_On the bridge into the city…" _Sherlock looked down at his daughter. She had never sung in front of him before, she had sung for Grandma Holmes, but never him. She was amazing.

"_Don't want to see what I've seen_

_To undo what has been done_

_Turn off all the lights_

_Let the morning come_

_There's green light in my eyes_

_And my lover on my mind_

_And I sing from the piano_

_Tear my yellow dress and_

_Cry and cry and cry" _Sherlock sang and Hannah finished it off

"_'Cause you're a hard soul to save_

_With an ocean in the way_

_But I'll get around it_

_'Cause you're a hard soul to save_

_With an ocean in the way_

_But I'll get around it…_

_I can see the green light, I can see it in your eyes… but you're a hard soul to save… but I'll get around it…" _ Sherlock held the last note before letting go.

Hannah sat in the flat, bored. Sherlock stood composing a song on his violin. She stood and walked over to him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Hannah?"

"Will you teach me violin?"

"Alright" Sherlock passed the violin down to Hannah, who was very careful with it as she placed it under her chin, the violin was too big, but it would have to do. Sherlock then passed her the bow, which she took. Sherlock adjusted her hold on the bow; he then proceeded to teach her first song.

Many years later when Hannah is fourteen. After the fall, it was wet, though Hannah still had the windows open

Hannah stood and walked to her father's violin case, she opened it to reveal the violin, she smiled remembering the first time she had ever played violin, she picked it up and positioned it up her chin, and she began playing the sad bitter-sweet song.

"I've seen the world done it all, had my cake now, diamonds, brilliant and bell air now, hot summer night mid-July when you and I were forever wild, the crazy days, city lights the way you'd play with me like a child…" Hannah finished the song on a soft note. The tears slipping down her face.

Outside the window across the street from Baker Street, stood a dark haired man, the dark haired man that had taught her to play Young & Beautiful. For alas, she is Young and Beautiful…


	4. Beautiful Mistake

_A/N: This chapter was written listening to the lightning strikes, Snow patrol and my heart will go on. I was watching this comedy programme, called Black Books, and one of the characters ran away, so hence this chapter, now this story is kinda hopping in between different ages, now in this Hannah is twelve. A few months after John moves in with them, so 2010_

Hannah slipped from her bed fully dressed, she picked up her marvel satchel, it contained food, money, warm clothes and other knick knacks including a rumpled photo of her grandmother and her father (Uncle Mycroft was talking on his phone in the back ground) last Christmas.

She had timed the great escape perfectly; it was just after one of Sherlock's cases, meaning that his body had let him down (Meaning he had to sleep) and John was out trying to force a relationship that would never work.

She quietly walked into sitting room, Sherlock lay dead to the world on the couch, one arm over his face, the other hanging, the fingers brushing the ground.

Hannah walked to her father and made him more comfortable, pulling a woollen blanket over his tall frame. Hannah knew he was in deep sleep not to wake

She had decided she had to leave because Sherlock had never been home lately, she had learned to take care of herself, and she didn't need him.

He hadn't wanted her anyway, she had been a mistake, he had let slip that one day when he found her birth cert.

She walked out of the flat and down the stairs quietly, she looked around at the hallway of 221 B Baker Street, if this went to plan, she would never see this place again…

Sherlock woke with a start, he glanced at his watch, it was 6.30 AM, he had to get Hannah up for school, he frowned, and usually that god awful X-men alarm clock would be singing like a banshee.

He stumbled to her bedroom and opened the painted black door; everything looked normal, expect one thing. Hannah's bed was empty.

Sherlock walked to the bed frowning, he pulled the covers back, nothing.

He checked under the bed, Nothing.

He walked into the kitchen, on the table was a torn out piece of paper from a copy; he recognized Hannah's old fashioned loopy hand writing.

_Dear Sherlock_

_By the time you are reading this I am already gone, I left because I obviously hurt you, my eyes my face, all of it, I now know why, My mother. You didn't want me, neither of you did, though thankfully you still kept me, and I love you for that, she died and you couldn't really bare it, so you fell back into your sociopathic ways, ways that nearly disappeared with my mother, and then came back full force with me. _

_I love you and hoped you loved me, take care, I'll be alright, I know that by the time I have left the surrounding area of Baker Street, half of London will be looking for me, Goodbye, you won't find me, I'm the detective's daughter, I'm meant to be smarter than the rest, which I am_

_Love, Hannah Aishling Holmes_

An hour later, John was back and Mycroft had pulled up, they were sitting in the local police station, a female officer sat in front of the three men.

"Now, what who is the father?" Mycroft and John nudged Sherlock.

"I am, Hannah's mine"

"Now when did you realize Hannah was gone Mr Holmes?"

"Her alarm clock didn't go off, Hannah never forgets to set her alarm and then there was a note"

"Now can you give a description of Hannah?" John interrupted Sherlock.

"Short, twelve, will have a marvel satchel, you know comics, dark hair in a pixie cut, blue eyes, like his" John gestured to Sherlock

"Here, this is the most recent picture we have" Mycroft passed the officer a photo of Hannah, it was a school photo.

"She's a lot like you Mr Holmes, I'll send this out to local police stations, I suggest you and Mr Watson go out and look around any places where she could be"

They left the station, Mycroft went off, leaving John and Sherlock, and the two were silent for a moment.

"Why did Hannah run away in the first place?"

"I may have let slip that she was an accident" John froze, then looked at his new room-mate

"You told your daughter you didn't want her?" Sherlock nodded, John took a deep breath before answering.

"I'll go look around; I suggest you do the same" with that John walked away, leaving Sherlock on his own.

Sherlock thought for a moment, he then got a taxi

"Violet Hill please"

Hannah walked up the hill, when she reached the top; she sat down in the violets and soft green grass.

She took the photo out of her pocket, the one she stole from her father, it was of him in his younger days, short hair with curls at the bottom of his hair, and he was smiling. A woman with long ginger hair and dark blue eyes sat on his shoulders, smiling as well.

Sherlock walked up the hill slowly, Hannah and him used to go here, once for her tenth birthday Sherlock had brought her so they could see the sunrise on her birthday.

When he reached the top he found Hannah sitting cross legged in the grass, he walked up.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Free country"

Sherlock sat down in the grass next to his daughter.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, you just told the truth, I was a mistake" she sniffed.

Sherlock took the photo from Hannah and studied Hannah's mother

"I'm going to say something your mother said to me when she told me she was going to have you"

"What?"

"She may be a mistake… But she's a beautiful mistake…" Sherlock smiled, tears welling in his eyes

"A spectacular, amazing mistake…"


	5. Flu and me

_A/N: Good news everybody! It's a new chapter, so this chapter is about Sherlock taking care of his daughter when she has the Flu, enjoy and don't forget R&R, _

Hannah slipped out of her bed, the small six year old had rosy cheeks, a pounding headache and stiff muscles, she padded into the small living room, Sherlock sat on the couch, laptop balancing on his knees, he scanned his emails, mostly things about Hannah's school or spam

"Daddy? Dad?" Sherlock looked up from the laptop screen to his daughter, he squinted past the light of the screen, he couldn't see her well, he set down the laptop on the coffee table and walked over to her, he knelt down in front of her

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel well" Sherlock sighed, he picked her up and walked into the tiny kitchen, he set her down on the counter and began rooting in the cupboards, he pulled out a medium sized blue plastic box and set it down next to Hannah, who had her cheek pressed against the fridge next to her, Sherlock shut the cupboard door and moved to in front of Hannah, he opened the box

"Symptoms?" he asked as he began rooting in the box

"I have sore head, sore body and I'm really tired" Sherlock took the ear thermometer from the kit and placed it in Hannah's ear, he removed it after a minute or so and checked the reading, and it was very high

"Well, you've got the Flu" He made her swallow a spoonful of Calpol before he picked her up again and walked into the living room again, he laid her gentle on the couch and pulled a duvet over her, he walked into her bedroom and picked up her lady-bug teddy bear that she called "She-bop"

He walked back to the sitting room, he tucked the teddy under Hannah's small arm, he was about to turn away when she grabbed his arm

"No… stay, tell me a story" Sherlock sighed as he lifted Hannah, sat down and laid her down on his lap, he covered her again, she closed her eyes and relaxed as Sherlock began

"Once there were three children… one girl and three sons, now their mother died and they missed her terribly" He began softly, Hannah snuggled closer to Sherlock's chest, he looked down at her slightly uncomfortable, he hesitated for a moment before relaxing, this is perfectly normal, he reassured himself

"So there father, Lir married again, now his new wife Aoife, was jealous of the children's love for Lir, she wanted him to himself, so she went to a druid, who gave her a spell, she brought the children to the river and when they were playing she cast a spell, that turned them into swan's…" Sherlock stopped, he looked down at Hannah, and she was fast asleep.

He thought for a moment, then sighed

"How am I going to get out?" he muttered

Sherlock ended up falling asleep under Hannah, he was awoke by a poke to the chest with a pointed object, he didn't jump, remembering Hannah, he just opened his eyes

Standing there, umbrella in hand, was Mycroft

"You know what they saw Mycroft, don't poke a sleeping dog"

"I regret to wake you, but your daughter's temperature has gotten worse" Sherlock quickly shot up, he then realized that Hannah wasn't on his lap

"And that I am taking her to the doctor, if you wish to a company us?" Sherlock stood and grabbed his suit jacket; he stumbled down the stairs, still half asleep

He left the apartment complex and walked to Mycroft's black car; he opened the door and slid in.

Anthea sat there texting on her phone, Hannah was wrapped in a blanket and looked miserable, when she saw Sherlock was there, she tried to slid over but she was too weak, Sherlock put an arm around her and slid her over to against him, a few minutes later Mycroft was in the car and they were speeding away

"Now, your niece's temperature Has gotten worse, I'll give you this, make sure she has a spoonful every four hours" the Doctor passed a bottle of medicine to Mycroft, Sherlock sat in the back of the room, he felt like crap, and had a bad headache, though he was too proud to mention it, Anthea walked up, not looking from her phone, she said

"You don't look too well Sherlock"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not, Doctor, I think we have another one" The Doctor looked up and squinted at Sherlock, he walked over to him, he held the back of his hand to Sherlock's forehead

"Hm, I'm afraid Mr Holmes; you seem to have picked up the virus your daughter has, you can use the same medicine as your daughter, stay in bed and try not to exert yourself"

Sherlock and Hannah sat on the couch, both looked miserable; they were wrapped up in mounds of blankets and pillows, the telly was playing, the theme for Star Wars started, Sherlock tried to reach for the remote

"Use the force Sherlock" Said Hannah from under Sherlock's arm, Sherlock chuckled and gave up; the remote was just too far away

The movie progressed and Sherlock just wouldn't stop pointing out the mistakes, eventually Hannah was sick of it

"Stop, please?" Sherlock sighed and stopped, they watched it; Sherlock felt bored and wished he could just turn it off, when he tried to fall asleep some god awful space ship would fire laser's or some other silly thing like that.

"Luke I am your father" said the silly man in the oversized black helmet with the voice that sounded like he had one cigarette to many, oh God, what Sherlock would give for a cigarette right now

He was about to doze off when Hannah went

"No, No! Of course his not the boy's father, look at his turn ups on his jeans!"

And in many years to come and during a case John Watson dubbed as "The Great Game" both Hannah and Sherlock pointed the same thing out which lead to John saying

"Well of course not, there not actually related!"

_A/N: Please review_


End file.
